


The Final Frontier

by tigersharktimes



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Dialogue Heavy, Embedded Images, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Multi, Romance, Stage Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: Rey, Finn and Poe need advice on a delicate matter.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Kudos: 3





	The Final Frontier

**The Final Frontier**

a short play

**Main characters**

Finn, Poe, Rey

**Supporting Characters**

Han, Leia, Chewbacca

Jyn, Cassian, K2

The Guardians of the Galaxy

Yoda

**Plot**

_Rey, Finn and Poe need advice on a delicate matter._

**Prolog**

_A moody day. A rainbow graces the sky. Finn and Poe stroll through a beautiful area. The air smells like driftwood and honey._

Poe: Can I kiss you?

Finn: Poe!

Poe: Sorry. I thought-

Finn: Sure, you can.

_Poe and Finn kiss. A ripple rocks the ground. Animals cry out._

Finn: What was that?

Poe: I don’t know. It felt weird though.

Finn: That wasn’t us kissing, was it?

Poe: Of course not. Yet we should stop making out.

Finn: _(sulks)_ Okay. Sure.

Poe: _(smirks)_ Just for now.

_A cloud shades the sun. The wind ruffles the leaves on the trees. Though the scent of honey lingers on._

**Act One**

_The Millennium Falcon cockpit. Rey sits in the pilot seat. Finn lolls in the seat of the co-pilot._

Rey: So how are things with Poe?

Finn: Huh? Why? What did you hear?

Rey: You can tell me. I know.

Finn: You know what?

Rey: You are in love with him.

Finn: Uh…well, yeah, but not him alone.

Rey: Oh?

Finn: I… oh, come on. You know how much-

Rey: You love me? You should have kissed me then.

Finn: What? You know about that? How?

Rey _: (shrugs)_ The Force works in mysterious ways.

Finn: _(shifts uneasily)_ Whatever. Poe kissed me.

Rey: I get it, you know. Even I felt a spark with Poe when he was catching me in the cave.

Finn: You did?

Rey: Yeah. So, watch your back. Could be I’ll make a pass at our spice runner myself.

Finn: Sure. I dare you, scavenger.

Rey: The game is on, storm trooper.

**Interlude**

_A glorious day. The birds are singing. Rey and Poe fight over the handling of the Millennium Falcon._

Rey: You’re difficult. You’re a really difficult man.

Poe: You’re not easy either.

Rey: Since when do you want easy?

Poe: I didn’t say that.

Rey: What then, huh? What are you saying?

Poe: Just this. _(He grabs her and pulls her into him.)_

_Poe and Rey kiss. A ripple rocks the ground. The wind screams._

Finn: _(comes running)_ Guys! Watch out!

_A tree cracks and crashes down. The ancient plant barely misses the three friends. The wind whines._

Finn: Holy shit!

Poe: Yeah. That happened.

Finn: That’s for sure weird.

Rey: We should talk to the master.

Finn: Yeah. Let’s do that.

Poe: What?

**Act Two**

_Rey, Finn and Poe go to a holy cave. There they are holding hands and seek the counsel of Yoda’s Force ghost._

Yoda: What is it, young friends?

Rey: Master Yoda, we are in love.

Yoda: You are, are you?

Rey: It’s worse than that. I love Finn and Poe.

Finn: It’s much more complicated. I love Rey and Poe.

Poe: It’s a disaster. I love Finn and Rey.

Yoda: Never a disaster love is.

Rey: But the Jedi code…

Yoda: _(chuckles)_ Does not apply to you. Palpatine’s granddaughter you are. Beyond in danger to go to the Dark side by an emotion like love you are. The strong Force bond between you and Finn, and an insignificant party, is unique and unheard-of.

Poe: Insignificant? Really?

Finn: Quiet.

Yoda: A love like yours arises from tolerance. Tolerance leads to joy. Joy leads to happiness. Happiness leads to the Light side of the Force.

Rey: Does that mean you give us consent?

Yoda: Uh…not yet. The counsel of the ancestors should do that.

Rey: My family is dead.

Poe: Mine too.

Finn: I don’t know mine.

Yoda: The counsel of the Force ghosts.

Rey: That sounds difficult. How do we do that?

Yoda: It is not. Believe you must.

Rey: Yes, Master. We’ll try.

Yoda: No. There is no try. Do it or do it not.

**Interlude**

_Rey kisses Finn. No ripple but a blizzard of cherry blossoms rips through the forest. The scent floating along is overwhelming._

Poe: _(appears from behind a tree)_ Keeping secrets?

Finn: Not at all. Go away.

Poe: Oh, I’m sorry. Is this a bad time?

Finn: Are you kidding me?

Rey: Stop this. I love both of you.

Poe: _(sighs)_ I know.

Finn: I do too.

Rey: It’s time. Let’s call the Force ghosts.

Finn: Right. Let’s do that.

**Act Three**

_The deepest forest. Calling up the Force ghosts. Some come. (Yeah, even non-Jedis are Force ghosts. This is my story, so I can write what I want._ 😉 _)_

__

Han: Hey, kids. What’s up?

Rey: I, and Finn, and Poe, are in love with each other.

Han: _(chuckles)_ Good for you.

Leia: Han, this is no time to wisecrack.

Han: Sorry.

Leia: What’s your concern? Our son was a planet killer. Us loving each other brought nothing but death and misery to the galaxies. You think the universe cares about you having a threesome? You think eternity is this petty?

Han: Right.

Chewbacca: Uuaarrr!

Cassian: I envy you for having the time for loving each other.

Jyn: So do I.

K2: They would have loved to make out but they-

Cassian: K!

Jyn: He is right. I would have loved to make out with you, me Capitán.

Cassian: Jyn!

K: Two to one.

Peter: Rock it, guys!

Gamora: Don’t waste any time thinking this is wrong.

Rocket: We would join you if we could.

Drax: You would. I wouldn’t.

Rocket: Come on. I know you’d like to.

Groot: I am groot.

Rocket: That’s the spirit.

Han: Get a room and get it on.

Leia: Han!

Han: Come on, sweetheart. That’s why they came here, didn’t they? Asking for consent to make out.

Leia: Could you say that in a decent way?

Han: _(smirks)_ Since when do you like me decent?

Leia: _(groans)_ Shut up.

Finn: Okay. Let’s do this.

Rey: Sure. I’m game.

Poe: May the Force be with us.

Finn: Stop that!

Rey: _(rolls her eyes)_ What have I brought onto myself?

**Interlude**

_Rey, Finn and Poe under the covers. Kissing and snuggling. Some delicate sounds impregnate the air._

Poe: Are we really doing this?

Finn: We are. We do this together.

Rey: Relax. This is right. You love this.

Poe: Does she use her Force powers on us?

Finn: What if she is? Do you mind?

Poe: Nah. Come here.

Rey: Come here first.

Poe: A race. Well. All bets on me.

Finn: Show-off.

Rey: Don’t underestimate the powers of the Force.

Poe: I love you two having Force powers.

Finn: Duh.

Rey: Less talk. More action.

Poe: Be careful what you wish for.

Finn: So full of yourself.

Poe: I’d prefer being full – Ow!

**Epilog**

Poe: We should do this all night – and every day.

Finn: Sure. I’m up for it.

Rey: Agreed. It feels right.

Poe: _(smirks)_ It does, does it?

Finn: Oh please. Could you be less smug?

Poe: Try and make me.

Finn: Fine. You asked for this.

Rey: Get it on, boys. I’m ready for a good show.

Yoda: _(chuckles)_ This is the way.

_The stars shine. The universe breathes peace. Balance at last._

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a stage play device. A birthday present for a friend, who is a fervid fan of the theater.


End file.
